


Satisfaction

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: Sex, Spies and Videotape [5]
Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel like heaven and I’ve been through Hell”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



> Will's point of view of what happened on that mission.

Will’s body ached from the blows he’d taken. The ground was hard and dirty under his hands and knees, the cool air drying the sweat from his body. He feel the stare of the men standing over them, and the heavy weight of Jack’s body on his.

Jack slowly pulled out of Will’s body, taking care to keep himself between Will and their captors as he helped Will to his feet. Will hissed at the soreness in his ass. He was going to be feeling this for days. Spit made a very poor lube, especially since he hadn’t done this in years.

“Very nice.” There was a lazy sort of satisfaction in the man’s voice.

Will finished dressing before turning around. The man he and Jack had been hunting had neatly turned the tables on them, managing to capture them before they could get him. He reclined in the only chair in the place, smiling and looking far too please with himself.

“I trust the show was sufficient enough to guarantee our release.” Jack’s voice was frosty, his body tense and alert, despite the fact he’d just come only moments ago.

The man’s smile widened. “It was more than sufficient. I always like when my prey knows exactly how to please me.” He gestured towards the door. “You can go now.”

Bastard. Will gritted his teeth, and kept his eyes on Jack’s back as they left the room. He kept expecting the door to be slammed in their faces or the guards coming after them. No one did.

He followed Jack down the stairs and out of the office, his body starting to hurt like hell. Yet despite the beating he felt fantastic from that orgasm. Something he didn’t expect to have when their captor had told them just what he wanted them to do. He’d braced himself on his hands and knees, feeling the painful burn as Jack slid into him. Then somewhere between Jack sliding one hand around his cock and his body shifting to strike that magic spot inside Will, Will found nirvana, coming hard over Jack’s hand.

God, this whole spy business was one screwed up job.


End file.
